Invasion of the Daleks
by Adeptus Terra
Summary: Warhammer/Doctor Who Crossover. They have come from across the stars, terrifying even the most ancient of races, A Time Traveling race who seek nothing more than the destruction of all Life not their own. They are Daleks, From the Medusa Cascade they Come


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the voices in my head.**

**Timeline: This is set post _The Stolen Earth_ for Doctor Who and is set after the events of the Warhammer 40K book _Scourge the Heretic._**

_**Prologue**_

There was a time before the Imperium of Man when there was a great war that ravaged across time and space and laid two great races unto extinction, one all but permanently and the other not nearly as extinct as all life would have liked. A race whose very name terrified even the ancient race of the Eldar and the final battle of this race was fought not by the Eldar, but a primitive world known as Earth, at a place known as the Medusa Cascade. Earth came out victorious, though what happened within the cascade is unknown; the terror inducing race was never heard from again, though the Eldar, once part of the now defunct organization known as the Shadow Proclamation, stood guard over the cascade since that day. And today those Eldar are known as Craftworld Gallifrey, named for the homeworld of that first Race to wage a War against that terrifying Race known as Daleks.

Unknown to the Eldar that perform their eternal vigil, Earth wasn't the only planet that was stolen from it rightful place by the Daleks, other worlds were stolen as well, there were twenty six other planets, and remnants of the Dalek's failed empire remain on those worlds as well, waiting for something to come along and dig them up, unleashing one of the most destructive races unto the Universe once more. One such world was known as Jahoo, known in the 43rd millennia as the Imperium World of Sepheris Secundus. Deep underground, far deeper than any of the human serfs would dare to dig lurked a Mutant cult dedicated to Tzeentch, and it is in these dark depths of the mine that an ancient nightmare reawakens.

Mines below Sepheris Secundus

With a thunderous crash a wall of rock collapsed revealing a large chamber supported by large metal beams. The workers who had just dug there way into the chamber looked around in wonder, there mutated formed revealed in the light that was coming from the torches they were burning.

"What do you think we found?" Asked one of the mutants whose voice was a horse, dry tone that sounded like he hadn't had anything to drink in years.

"I don't know brother," was the other mutant's reply. His words were followed by hacking cough that seemed to echo through out the chamber.

The first mutant was about to respond when a single blue dot could be seen in the darkness, followed by a computerized voice saying, "Scan shows that you are HuMan. Humanity shall be Exterminated. Exterminate. Exterminate." Two bolts of energy then shot out of the darkness, striking the two mutants. With screams of agony the two mutants collapsed, dead. The energy weapon that the Dalek used was known as a Death Ray and it liquidated the two mutant's internal organs in an instant.

Then from the darkness a six foot tall red with gold trim being moved out, a blue light glowing from an eye stock, there was also a plunger and a weapon attached at the midsection. This Dalek was awakened from a hibernative state by the two mutant short lived conversation. It was gliding over to one of the walls, which it then fired its death ray on, destroying the wall and revealing a large computer bank.

"Reactivate. Contacting Creator. Supreme Dalek to Creator. We are Free from the Doctor's tomb. Reactivate. Reactivate and Exterminate." The voice of the Red Dalek echoed throughout the cavern as thousands of blue lights appeared through out the cavern.

Craftworld Gallifrey

The Large spacecraft sat alone in the void of space, nearly the size of a planet it merely sat, watching and waiting, waiting for a sign, a signal, one that every single Eldar living on that craft world dreaded, for it meant a return of the Dalek race, and that could easily spell an end for everything, for everyone, for all life. On one of the communication hubs a group of Eldar sat in silence, monitoring the Medusa Cascade for any sign, anything at all. Every now and then something stirs within the cascade, but it usually turns out to be nothing, but the craft world always considers it to be a matter of the utmost importance.

And then a beeping, the consol picked up a signal, and one of the guardians hit a button and what he heard made his blood run cold and immediately activate a war call throughout the Craftworld. A single word repeated over and over and over again, "Exterminate." Though the guardians thought that they could hear a dark laughter coming though as well, but that didn't matter, for this could mean only one thing, The Daleks were returning, and everyone needed to be warned.

As the siren wailed through out the craftworld Defenders ran into the webway. Running to every other craftworld, a signal message to be delivered to every farseer among the unfallen Eldar race, a warning that served to warn them that the Daleks were returning and that they, and all living races, need to prepare for a new dark time was fast approaching, and that Craftworld Gallifrey would more than likely be destroyed, attempting to hold back the Dalek scourge.

Within the Medusa Cascade

A dark voice, with some mechanical qualities to it laughed in the darkness, soon they would return to normal space, and while the crucible was useless as a weapon, it would make a fine base of operations till they could take New Skaro as their own. It was there destiny to conquer Earth after all, and now, they would begin a campaign across the stars, and rechristen Earth as New Skaro, and the laughing voice's children would do it, for that is the will of Davros.

Flipping a switch Davros spoke out across his fleet, "My children, today we will embark on a glorious crusade, and at the end is Earth, a world that we will be reborn New Skaro. Once New Skaro is within our hands, the universe will be ours, and all those that are inferior will be Exterminated from the New Dalek Empire." Davros then laughed as he flipped a switch that would bring his station and all of his ships back into real space, and into a universe that was vastly different than what they remembered. A universe where they are all but forgotten, and one where they are not the only genocidal race in existence.


End file.
